Heat treating is a crucial step in the manufacturing process of aluminum alloys to achieve strength and durability. The heat treatment of aluminum alloys can require precise control of the time-temperature profile and tight temperature uniformity to achieve repeatable, high-quality results. Widely used specifications from professional associations such as ASM International (formerly the American Society for Metals) detail heat-treatment processes such as aging, annealing, and solution heat treating in addition to parameters such as times, temperatures, and quenchants.
The total energy input associated with heat treating aluminum castings to fabricate high-strength aluminum alloy components adds considerable costs to manufacturing. Efforts have been made with limited success to reduce the thermal processing times and the energy requirements associated with post-casting heat treatments without a loss of performance of the component. Ideally, the savings of cost and time may be directly measurable and enable lower cost components with a reduction in energy consumption. A problem to be solved is the development of technology to reduce energy consumption and the cost of manufacturing and to deliver lightweight components with properties that meet or exceed those previously achievable.